Hell
by PugNTurtle
Summary: When Kane tries to make Lilian one of his victims, the last person she expects to save her does. But why? Not all is as it seems. Features Lilian, Kane, and Evolution. Some violence and bad language herein...
1. Chapter 1

Well, I wrote this story awhile ago… and I decided to tweak it a little and change the pairings and all. Enjoy. As usual, I disclaim. All the characters/people belong to WWE and themselves… Though I would gladly accept Mike Chioda under my Christmas tree this year. - looks at Katy -

This is based of the Kane storyline in 2003, right after he was unmasked.

* * *

The pyrotechnics went off, the familiar heat of Kane's fire hitting Lilian Garcia full force. She all but leaped out of the ring, not wanting anything to do with the seven foot monster, especially with the warning earlier in the night that he was going to find a victim. 

Kane scared her. She didn't want to be within 10 miles of the ring when he was in there, much less the ten feet that her ring announcing position enabled her.

The Big Red Machine gestured for the microphone, his evil eyes roaming over Lilian for a few seconds before he snatched the mic away, causing the little blonde to jump and scurry back to the 'safety' of her seat.

"I'm going to make this short and sweet," Kane said, his soft voice eerily ringing out through the arena, the sound sending chills down Lilian's spine. "I lost to Edge last night because I've lost my touch. I've lost the evil nature that's made me the monster that I was. Tonight, I pick one victim that will be a sign of the evil that is to come."

With that, he looked at Lilian, his eyes glistening with excitement at the prospect of finding another victim in his sick world. Lilian stared back, wide eyed. She stood up, unsure of where she was headed. She considered jumping the barrier to run through the crowd, but realized that Kane could easily catch up to her in what would quickly become a crowded area if a WWE star were to jump over the barrier...

She shrieked loudly when she saw Kane in front of her. 'How the hell did he get in front of me so fast?' Lilian asked herself in a panicked thought. Realizing that she needed to get away to save herself, she moved to the left.

Kane followed her movements, laughing when he saw the fear in her eyes. Lilian moved to the right, her breath catching when Kane followed her movements once again. She faked to the left, only to dodge quickly to the right. She was barely able to squeeze past Kane. Lilian actually felt the air from his hand as he missed grabbing her shirt.

Lilian knew that by going around the ring she had a slim chance of getting away from Kane… for a big guy, he was pretty fast. Therefore, the little blonde slid under the bottom rope, crawling across the ring with the intention of getting to the other side and running up the ramp. She didn't care how foolish or comical this may have looked; her only intent was saving herself.

She grabbed the edge of the ring, prepared to use every bit of strength she had to pull herself to the outside of the ring and then run for the hills. A small scream escaped her throat when she felt Kane's hand close around one of her black boots, pulling the little blonde less than gracefully back to the center of the ring.

"No. Please, no," Lilian begged, briefly glancing over her shoulder, meeting the eyes of the cold monster… trying to pull away from him and to the outside of the ring. Kane only seemed to become angry at her struggles, and he bent down, lacing his fingers around the long blonde strands and pulling her up by the hair. Lilian struggled to stand, pain prickling at her scalp as she tugged fruitlessly on the hand entangled in her hair.

Before she could blink, Kane wrapped his hand around her throat, Lilian's hand reaching up to grasp his wrist. He easily lifted the little blonde up and chokeslammed her hard into the mat. Stars formed behind her eyes when her head hit, dazing the ring announcer.

Seeing that she was still conscious, Kane reached down, pulling her up by the throat before chokeslamming her again.

"Jesus Christ," Lilian murmured, the stars multiplying as her head hit the mat again. She rolled to the side, trying to control the nausea that churned in her stomach. 'It might be smart to pretend to be knocked out,' Lilian realized, closing her eyes and praying that Kane would just leave the ring.

She heard people entering the ring, trying to control Kane and end his attack. Lilian opened her eyes long enough to see several referees get thrown aside easily.

Kane laughed at their futile attempts, going outside to the outside of the ring. Lilian dared to breath a sigh of relief, only to whimper when Kane reentered the ring. Her fear was legit, especially when she saw what Kane was holding.

The red gas can was enough to paralyze the blonde but she knew that if she didn't get away… if she didn't escape, he was going to set her on fire.

She used her remaining energy to try to move away from Kane, desperately pulling her sore body across the ring as Kane stalked her.

Kane easily grabbed her by the hair once again, drawing a soft whimper from the blonde and dragging her over to the gas can.

"You see that, honey? Pretty soon all your troubles will be over," Kane whispered, ducking low so he could kiss Lilian on the cheek. Ramming her face into the metal can, Lilian fell face first to the mat, barely conscious as she waited to be doused in gasoline.

The crowd erupted, and Lilian briefly wondered if they were cheering Kane on. She felt the ring shaking as someone entered. She managed to roll out of the way as a pair of boots flew by her head, blood from the small cut on her forehead stinging her eyes.

Seconds later, she watched numbly as Kane retreated up the aisle, glaring at the little blonde and whoever saved her. She shuddered slightly at the wild look in his eyes, the glare he was sending letting the ring announcer know that this was not over.

Lilian shook slightly, the adrenaline wearing off as a dull ache settled across her back from the two chokeslams Kane had delivered on her tiny frame. She was barely aware of the fact that several referees and the trainer were now kneeling by her.

"Lil, are you okay?" referee Mike Chioda asked, favoring his jaw as he asked this question. Lilian brought her eyes up, seeing a bruise forming along the referee's jawline… obviously another victim of Kane's demention…

"I… I don't know," Lilian finally replied. "My head hurts… my back, too."

"Okay," Mike replied. "We're gonna get you out of here, okay?"

"Kay," Lilian replied, her eyes darting to the other referees in the ring. However, her eyes locked on a man who she wasn't expecting… a man that she hadn't expected to care…

But he was here… apparently her savior for the night…

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked, looking down at the little blonde with… dare Lilian think, concern, in his eyes?

"I think so," the trainer replied. "It looks like she may have a concussion and a sore back... there doesn't look to be any broken bones, but we need to do x-rays to be sure of that."

He puffed out his cheeks, shaking his head. "I need to go," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Lil."

"Wait," she called weakly, but it was too late.

Randy Orton was gone.

* * *

End Part 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Uhm… teh Hi. -- hides --

* * *

Lilian wasn't sure exactly when she passed out, but when she came to, the trainer was waving a foul smelling packet under her nose. 

"Oh, God," she gagged, waving his hand away from her face. "What the hell-"

"Smelling salts," the trainer explained before she could complete her sentence, setting it on the table next to her. "You passed out on us." Lilian raised a hand to touch her forehead, only to have the trainer grab her hand to stop her. "Don't. I just got the bleeding stopped."

Lilian nodded slightly, regretting the action when stars formed in front of her eyes. "Oh, God," she murmured, closing her eyes and trying to will the nausea away that was forming thanks to the bright lights.

"Try not to fall asleep again. You have a concussion, okay, Lilian?" the trainer told her, patting her hand.

"Yeah," Lilian replied, resting her head back against the pillow on the table.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Yeah," she repeated, bringing her gaze back up to the ceiling as he made his way out of the room.

Lilian wasn't sure how long she had laid there before her eyes started to drift closed again. She was almost asleep when a voice startled her awake, causing the little blonde to jump.

"You're not supposed to sleep when you have a concussion," Randy Orton spoke up, leaning against the doorframe as he looked at Lilian.

"Yeah, well, I have a major headache and there isn't exactly anything entertaining to keep me awake, so… what do you want me to do, Randy?"

Randy smirked as he pushed himself off the doorframe and walked into the room. "I don't know, Lilian. It's good you still have your dry sense of humor. You must be fine." She opened her mouth to bite off a reply, but he talked over her. "But your question… Well, to start, how about you stop picking fights with seven foot tall guys?"

She glared at him with cloudy green eyes, her voice low as she replied, "He attacked me Randy. So if you're here to pick a fight with me, you can just leave now."

"Nah, I'm not gonna do that," Randy replied casually, chuckling to himself as the little blonde sighed when he took a seat. "It's fun to annoy you. After all, you are-"

"Why aren't you with Evolution?" Lilian cut him off before he could finish his statement.

Randy sighed, crossing his arms across his muscular chest as he looked hard at Lilian. "They're doing something in the ring. I figured you needed me more… and besides, I have a feeling Hunter and Ric are going to blow a gasket at the fact I saved your ass out there. That's something that will probably be better handled backstage than in the middle of the ring rather than in front of 18,000 people."

Lilian frowned and shook her head slightly, immediately regretting the action. "It's nice to know that one person in Evolution has a heart-"

"Lilian… what we do… It's business and you know it-"

"So what? Randy, damn it, I know I'm just the ring announcer, but still… would it really matter to them that you saved me?" Randy dropped his gaze to the floor, unsure of how to answer. "Damn it. Orton, look at me and answer me," Lilian demanded.

He brought his gaze back up, meeting Lilian's fiery gaze. "Yes, unfortunately, Lilian, it does matter. Business decisions and personal decisions can't mix in the world of business."

Lilian gave him another harsh look, this time making the young superstar actually flinch. "Leave," she finally murmured lowly.

"Lily-"

"No, Randy. I want you to leave. And now," Lilian managed, only to curse to herself when tears began to flow down her cheeks, the emotion of the night and his statement getting to her.

"Hey," Randy whispered, standing so he could lean over her. He pulled her up and hugged her to his chest tightly, then let her go and cupped her face with his hands as he brushed away her tears with his thumbs. "Lily, I don't care what Hunter and Ric and Dave say. I don't care if it's business or personal. You… you mean so much to me. I'm gonna save you no matter what. I hope you know that… and if you don't, please believe me, okay? "

"I know," Lilian sniffled. "I just… I hate being the damsel in distress… and I don't want you to get in trouble with Evolution. Your career-"

"-doesn't matter when it comes to you," Randy finished, resting his hand against her cheek and reaching down to grasp her hand with his other hand. "I hope you know that."

Lilian opened her mouth to reply, only to freeze when a cold voice spoke from the doorway.

"Well, isn't this nice?"

Lilian and Randy both turned to the door, seeing Dave, Hunter, and Flair staring at them.

Randy dropped his hand from Lilian's cheek but kept his grip on her hand, squeezing slightly to let her everything was going to be fine.

He glanced at the little blonde, who had a nervous look on her face, then said, "Guys. How did the segment go?"

"Well, if you'd have been out there, you would have known," Ric answered evenly, though Randy could tell the older man was pissed.

"I know… and the decision to not go out there with you guys is one that I made," Randy answered. "So what's up? Why are you here?"

"'What's up?' 'Why are we here?'" Hunter repeated coolly. "I think that's what we should be asking you."

Randy glanced at Lilian, again squeezing her hand. "It's personal."

"Yeah, I'd say it's personal," Ric replied with a smirk, looking at their enjoined hands.

"What?" Randy asked, following his gaze. "Wait! No, it isn't like that!" he stammered, though he didn't let go of Lilian's hand.

"Then what is it?" Dave asked. "Cause it looks like you're awfully cozy with the ring announcer here."

Lilian glared at Dave, opening her mouth to say something about the fact that he referred to her as the ring announcer rather than her actual name. However, Hunter spoke first, his words annoying Lilian even more.

"Yeah, Randy, are you screwing her?"

"Hey!" Randy said angrily before she could say a word. "It's not like that and even if it were, it wouldn't be your business! So back off Hunter!"

Lilian sat there, shocked that Randy actually spoke to Hunter that way. She swallowed slightly at the angry look that came across Hunter's face, moving a little closer to Randy.

Hunter licked his lips, pressing his hair back from his face as he tried to control his temper. "You… you do not talk to me that way," Hunter began, only to have his annoyed look turn to shock as Randy cut him off.

"No. You don't talk to her that way!" Randy answered hotly.

"Randy," Lilian began nervously, not wanting an all out brawl to erupt in the trainer's office, especially if it meant Randy could be in trouble in Evolution.

"No, Lil," he said softly, smiling at her gently, his eyes asking her a question… the question she knew would one day be asked… the question she didn't want to answer.

Still, she nodded her agreement, closing her own eyes as she listened to Randy.

"Guys… I'm going to be honest here. I saved Lilian tonight… not cause we're an item, or cause I like her. I mean, I do love her, but…" Randy paused, then continued.

"Lilian Orton is my older sister."

* * *

End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy! Warning... many twists and turns in the road ahead...

* * *

Lilian finally dared to open her eyes, seeing Flair, Batista, and Hunter looking at her with looks of shock on their faces. Almost simultaneously, their gazes flicked back to Randy before Hunter finally spoke up.

"Uh… what? I could have sworn I just heard you say that Lilian was your sister," the Game spoke up first.

"She is," Randy replied softly, patting Lilian's leg gently to assure her that everything was going to be fine.

"Since when?" Ric asked, looking skeptical.

"Since the day my mother and his father decided to have sex," Lilian finally spoke up. All four men looked at her, surprised. "What?" Lilian asked defensively.

"Lil, that was just a little blunt," Randy said with a slow chuckle, before looking at his teammates. "What my sister is trying to say, is her mother and my father had an affair and… ah, nine months later I was born."

"How is that possible?" Dave asked. "Lilian's Spanish…"

"My mother isn't," Lilian interrupted the Animal before he could continue pointing out the fact that Randy wasn't Spanish. "My dad was Spanish and Puerto Rican, and I look more like him than my mom. And I don't know why that even matters because it's really none of your business."

Dave glared at Lilian, opening his mouth to retort, but Randy cut him off. "Lil, relax," he instructed her softly. She glared at him, folding her arms uncomfortably as she moved her hard gaze to the members of Evolution.

"Her mom and my dad had an affair," Randy repeated. "When mom got pregnant, she didn't know whether the baby was her dad's or mine. And being the good Catholic she was, she didn't want to terminate the pregnancy…"

"Some good Catholic if she couldn't keep her legs shut," Hunter commented before he thought about what he said.

Before Randy could stop her, Lilian leaped up from the table and closed the distance between Hunter and herself within seconds. Without thinking, she brought her fist up and punched the World Champion as hard as she could.

Hunter's hand automatically came up to below his eye, a look of shock on his face. Lilian ignored the stinging pain in her hand as she brought herself to her full height. "You... you do NOT know my mother. So don't you EVER talk about her that way," she said lowly, her tone threatening as she jabbed a finger in his chest.

Silence rung about the room, no one knowing exactly what to do. Finally, Randy grabbed Lilian's arm and pulled her back, Hunter ducking his head for a moment before glancing at Ric and Dave to let them know it was okay.

Lilian felt tears rise to her eyes as she allowed Randy to pull her back. Not from the hurtful things Hunter said about her mother, but from the pain now coursing through her hand. Granted, his comments had hurt, and it was something that had stung when Lilian found out years later that her mother hadn't been faithful to her father…

"Can he continue now or will there be any other smart ass comments?" Lilian finally asked bitterly, angrily swiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.

No one said anything, and Randy cleared his throat before continuing, "When Mom gave birth, it was obvious that the baby wasn't Lil's father's. And they had a huge fight about it. Lilian's dad took her sister and Lilian away and left our mother. Mom went with my dad for a month or two, then Lilian's dad wanted to reconcile the marriage. There was only one catch… he didn't want me in the house."

Ric, Dave, and Hunter contemplated this for a few moments before Lilian couldn't help but speak up, "Got any smart ass comments about that?"

"Lilian," Randy whispered. "Chill. Please." He smiled at her before finishing, "Mom gave my dad sole custody. I never even knew that Lilian's mom was my mother as well until I joined the WWE and my dad recognized her name."

"I knew mom had had an affair," Lilian added tiredly. "But I never realized that my brother was Randy until Bob asked if my mother's name was Susie Garcia and, ah… it kinda came out."

Randy smiled softly at Lilian, patting her shoulder and looking at his Evolution teammates. "Now do you understand why I had to go out there tonight?" he asked.

"I… I guess so," Ric said slowly.

"Yeah," Hunter replied, glancing warily at the little blonde who had punched him moments before.

"I understand," Dave confirmed, shaking his head. "How come you never told us before?"

"Well… like Lilian said before, it's really no one's business. And we as a group have a lot of enemies and… I don't want her getting pulled in the middle of it," Randy answered.

The room was silent for a few moments, the wordless conversation broken when the trainer bustled back in the room, doing a double take when he saw Evolution in there with Lilian. "Look, guys, I don't want any trouble," the trainer said, backing up slightly.

"There is no trouble," Hunter said, holding his hands up, gesturing for Ric and Dave to follow him. "In fact, we were just leaving." He glanced at Randy, stating, "I assume you're staying?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Randy replied.

"Okay… but if we need you later tonight with this thing with Benoit…"

"I'll be there."

"Okay," the Game said, turning his gaze to Lilian. "Lilian," he said respectfully, nodding in her direction.

She nodded back, nearly wincing when she saw the bruise forming under his eye. _Oh, well, he deserved it,_ she told herself as Evolution left the trainer's room.

"What did they want?" the trainer asked curiously, leaning in front of her and shining a light in Lilian's eyes.

"Nothing," Lilian replied. "How's it look?"

"Pupils are even, no sign of head trauma… you should be fine. Any dizziness or sudden headaches, and you go to the hospital. Comprende?" the trainer asked, smiling at Lilian.

"Si," Lilian replied with a small grin, sliding off the table.

She and Randy walked out of the trainer's room, Lilian stifling a yawn. "Man, I just want to go back to my hotel and sleep for a month," Lilian commented.

"You can, but I have some business to take care of first," Randy replied, causing Lilian to stop dead in her tracks.

"Randy… you aren't going to confront Kane, are you?"

"Don't worry about it, Lilian," Randy replied lowly.

"Randy-" she began, walking quickly to catch back up with him.

"Don't." His tone was hard, much less friendly than fifteen minutes ago. "Take care of yourself and be careful, please."

"Randy," she called nervously, but he ignored her as he made his way to the gorilla. Sighing, and running a hand across her forehead, she walked down the hall, finding one of the many monitors broadcasting Raw.

She watched as Randy stepped out from behind the curtain, his music alerting the crowd that the young superstar was making his way out. He was met with a mixture of cheers and boos, many remembering that he had saved Lilian from Kane… but many not willing to trust the brash man just yet.

Randy climbed in the ring, grabbing a microphone from the timekeeper Marc Yeaton before bringing his gaze to the monitor in front of him. "Kane… you bastard, bring your ass out here right now!" There was nothing, and he continued, "You son of a bitch! Get out here, now! Who the hell do you think you are to touch my sister?!"

Randy realized what he said when the crowd gasped, but he didn't have a chance to think about it when flames erupted, startling many of the fans as the Big Red Machine reentered the arena, smirking at the young man in the ring as he made his way down. Quickly, Kane climbed in the ring, Lilian's breath catching as he strode right over to Randy.

"You son of a bitch!" Randy repeated. "You do not touch my sister! Ever again!" He shoved Kane, and Lilian gasped as Kane reached out and grasped her little brother's throat.

Without thinking, Lilian took off down the hall, thinking to grab a steel chair.

Randy grasped Kane's hand, yanking down hard and kicking the monster in the knees. Kane let go, reaching down to grasp his kneecap. Randy took control of the temporary pain Kane was in, hitting him as hard as possible. Kane barely flinched, though, punching Randy as well, sending him reeling.

Lilian pushed past stagehands in the gorilla and ran down the ramp, sliding below the bottom rope as Kane's hand wrapped around Randy's throat again.

Without thinking, she swung the chair as hard as possible, feeling the metal shudder beneath her fingers as it connected with Kane's back. The monster let go of her brother, whirling around to stare at her angrily.

Lilian swallowed, backing up as Kane advanced. Randy grabbed Kane's arm, whirling him around and hitting him again before moving to stand in front of his sister.

"Lil, get out of here!" Randy yelled, panicked as Kane advanced on the pair, Randy trying to protect his sister from the monster...

Then, Randy Orton smiled at Kane.

Without looking back, he reached an arm back, locking his arm around Lilian's neck and dropping down, effectively laying the blonde ring announcer out with an RKO.

He stood, ignoring the jeers of the crowd as he stared down at Lilian's prone form as he looked up at Kane.

"She's all yours," Orton said with a savage grin, not even bothering to look at Lilian as he left the ring.

Kane grinned, and reached down to yank Lilian up by her hair.

* * *

I luff cliffhangers... and Hanna, does this satisfy you? -giggles- 


	4. Chapter 4

It was times like these when Lilian wasn't sitting next to Jim Ross that she wondered just what the Oklahoma native was saying… was he screaming for someone to come out and save her? Was he calling these actions heinous?

Lilian barely had time to wonder this as she whimpered in pain, Kane's hand reaching down to entangle in her hair, the Big Red Machine yanking the little blonde up effortlessly. Lilian scrambled to get her legs underneath her, trying valiantly to tug his hand from her hair.

"Please, no," Lilian managed to squeak, only to cry out when Kane's hand wrapped around her throat yet again.

She closed her eyes as the impact came, her back crashing on the mat for the third time that night.

Lilian winced as starbursts exploded before her eyes, and the little blonde lay there, dazed, unmoving.

However, through the fog, one question rang out loud and clear.

Why, Randy?

* * *

"What the hell was that?!"

Randy smirked, looking at the man in front of him cockily.

"It's personal," the brash young superstar answered with a smirk, brushing past the man.

He looked at the monitor, swearing as he saw what Kane was doing.

Without a second thought, he pushed past his colleagues and made a fast break for the ring, not knowing if he was going to make it in time or not...

* * *

Lilian moaned in pain as Kane reached out, dragging her by the hair to the outside of the ring.

She gracelessly fell to the mat that provided some protection to wrestlers during matches, laying, unmoving, as Kane walked away. _Oh, God, please, let him leave me alone… _she pleaded silently, closing her eyes.

However, her silent pleas went unanswered as Kane came back over, pulling her carelessly around the steel steps and throwing her to the mat in front of the announcer's table.

She looked up, eyes wide and filled with tears, as Kane began pulling the plastic pieces and monitors off the announce table. _Oh, my God, _she realized numbly. _He's gonna chokeslam me through the announce table…_

Crying softly, she forced herself to her feet, blind panic fueling her intense need to get away from there. However, she merely cried out in pain when Kane grabbed her by the throat, shoving her down to the mat again, her back exploding in pain as the little blonde collided with the steel steps.

Lilian lay there, dazed for a moment, trying to will the intense pain away before she scrambled to her feet again, cursing herself for wearing these damned high heel boots she insisted on buying, nothing but pure adrenaline and instincts fueling her movements now… if she managed to get away, she was going to have one hell of a backache later…

Lilian backed away, her heart pounding in her ears as she backed away from Kane, who was now stalking her yet again. Without thinking, she ducked under the bottom rope, fighting her way to her feet again as Kane moved swiftly into the ring behind her.

"Please, no," she begged for the second time, backing away as Kane lengthened his strides to get to her. He hesitated for a moment, taking the time to chokeslam Mike Chioda and Jack Doan one right after the other, and sending Chad Patton flying out of the ring with a boot to the face.

Suddenly, she felt hands on her shoulders, shoving her away from Kane.

She fell to the mat, shaking as she crawled into the corner of the ring, her back throbbing as she watched Kane and her savior for the evening trading punches. He got the upper hand over Kane, sending the Big Red Monster out of the ring, shaking with ire.

"This isn't over!" Kane seethed, backing up the aisle as more officials made their way down to the ring, minutes too late.

Lilian's savior glared up the ramp at Kane, making sure he was far away before turning his attention to the shaking blonde in the corner.

She looked up at him with wide green eyes, tears pooling. "Lilian," he said softly, stepping closer to her and stretching his hand down slowly. She whimpered, pressing further into the corner, fear on her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, bending down and kneeling in front of him.

"But… but you're… you're one of Randy's friends…"

"That doesn't matter," he said softly. "I'm not here to hurt you, or to allow Randy to hurt you again. I promise."

Lilian stared at him, intense green eyes boring into his pools. Finally, she stuck out her hand, allowing him to pull her gently to her feet.

He guided Lilian to the ropes, stepping on the bottom rope so she could exit easily. However, when her feet made contact with the floor outside of the ring, a sharp pain shot through her back, sending the little blonde to her knees.

Within seconds, he had her scooped up in his strong arms. "You… you don't have to carry me," Lilian protested softly, nevertheless bring her hands up to wrap them around his neck.

"It's fine," he said softly, adjusting his grip so that his arms weren't pressing against her sore back. "He's not gonna hurt you anymore, Lilian."

Lilian nodded, taking a deep breath as she laid her head on his chest, trying to comprehend why Randy turned on her… why Kane wanted to maim her… and now…

Why Triple H was carrying her to the back.

* * *

End Part 4 


End file.
